karthikfandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction
Who/What are you? Eleni: One of the Angalians.... so mostly human but occasionally with angel wings Karthik: The same. Though I have freed myself from my curse in my determination to destroy life. Vioda: Also one of the Angalians. I don't want to talk about it. Eluin: A water Elemental. so human, but with nifty abilities. yay nifty abilities! oh, and soulmates. we get those too. ^^ Cole: My race doesn't really have a name. *laughs at marissa* but we get batwings. Kind of the precursor to the Angalians. Do you have any brothers or sisters? Eleni: No. But it's better this way. No one else should have to share what I've endured. Karthik: Yes. But I've left that past behind me. Nothing matters now except the destruction of existence as life knows it. *evil grin* Vioda: *wince* yes. just a brother. I don't want to talk about it. Eluin: yes! my sister's name is Eboni... though she left my village a long time ago. no one's seen her since. I also have a brother named Sanso who disappeared not too long after that. Cole: as far as i know, no. pretty much an orphan. What's your height? Eleni: pretty average. not too short, but i certainly don't tower. Karthik: What does height matter? Well, I suppose if I were decapitated I'd need a coffin of about five feet. *more evil grins* Vioda: marissa can't remember the exact height... but around eight feet. it's horrible when i'm drawn standing next to other people if only cuz my head is constantly cut off. though she always draws me too short. Eluin: erm.... slightly taller than average? never paid attention to measurements... *beams* probably five sevenish. Cole: slightly shorter than Eluin. ^^ How old are you? Eleni: around seventeen. our race ages more slowly, so odds are i'll look seventeen for quite some time, but really, it only means there's more time to suffer. Karthik: i lost track of years long ago. They ceased to matter. many decades at least.... long enough to lose who i was completely. *more evil grins* Vioda: maybe five years younger than Karthik. never mind. i don't want to talk about it. *wanders off to avoid questioning* Eluin: approximately twenty. but age isn't a huge factor for elementals. well, for me anyway. *smiles more* Cole: older than vioda. don't worry, my race ages slowly too. Who's your mate/spouse? Eleni: ... I don't have one. Eluin: hey!!!! *pouts* what about me? Eleni: *sighs* you don't /count/ Eluin: but you're my soulmate! Eleni: but you don't even make /sense/. besides, it's better this way. Karthik: *face tightens* *actual emotion other than caustic amusement shown* Dead. *refuses to talk more* Vioda: *also face tightening* Dead. Cole: tough crowd. *grins* none. Do you have any kids? Eleni & Eluin: No! Cole: *laughing* nope Vioda: no Karthik: *freaks out* Everyone else: *run for cover until storm karthik blows over* What's your favorite food? Eleni: food is food. *blinks at the odd question* though i do rather like apples with bread and cheese. Karthik: despair *is back to normal* Vioda: omelette du fromage. well, i like to say it anyway. Eluin: spaghetti! it's really messy but that's what makes it fun! Cole: at this point, i still don't have one. but food is tasty. ^^ Have you ever killed anyone? Eleni: not directly. but so many deaths have been my fault. *cries* Eluin: there, there. i'm here. and, erm, no. Karthik: *grins evilly* oooooh yes. and i remember every one of them... *trails off into memories* Vioda: *stares at Karthik for a long moment before looking away* yes. Cole: probably. though, at this point, no one particularly important... you know, to the story. Do you hate anyone? Eleni: myself. Karthik: everyone in the world. and eleni. Vioda: karthik. some others. Eluin: anyone who causes eleni pain mostly. *attempts to glomp while she dodges* Cole: not yet. i'm still trying to figure out who's earned that privilege. Do you have any secrets? Eleni: not particularly. unless you count the need to keep the fact that i'm Angalian a secret. Karthik: not anymore. now nothing matters but death. Vioda: always. Eluin: like what? Cole: of course. who doesn't? mostly, i just need my intentions to remain unknown. so that i can move freely. Do you love anyone? Eleni: i don't know. i thought i did. i don't know anymore. Karthik: *grinds out* no. Vioda: yes. though the list is small. smaller if you only count the ones still living. Eluin: YES! ELENI! *attempts to tackle again* Cole: in a general sort of way, yes. What is your job? Eleni: homeless, jobless, possessionless, familyless, hopeless. Karthik: to destroy the world. it's self-appointed. Vioda: i don't particularly have one. i'm helping out cole, but i do have some of my own things to accomplish. Eluin: to protect, love and care for my soulmate=eleni. so, as she's homeless, i'm following her around for now. Cole: keeping that under wraps, remember? it's kind of important. There's a person who's teasing you; what do you do? Eleni: stare curiously while i wonder why they bother. stare some more as they walk away and wonder how awkward i made them feel. feel guilty. Karthik: torture them. slowly. Vioda: run away. i don't want to hurt them if i can avoid it. Cole: laugh. tease them back. Let's say there's a person you really care about but she/he doesn't know your feelings. How do you tell her/him? Eleni: run before i get them killed. Karthik: kill them. Vioda: wait around for her to figure out how in love with me she is. it's easy after that, trust me. Eluin: tell her straight up. love her. be there for her, comfort her, save her, protect her. you get the idea. Cole: well, i kind of have other things to worry about now. no time for romance. What kind of powers do you have?? Eleni: i am Angalian and therefore cursed. so, erm... i cause death. Karthik: details not totally flushed out yet, but i'm definitely an expert fighter. i specialize in slow torture. for fun. Vioda: some type of magic. i have a nifty sword too. Eluin: power of water! i'm kinda clutzy with it though. Cole: something nifty i'm sure. otherwise i'll just have taitousou bug marissa until she changes it. What is your sexuality? Eleni: straight. Karthik: at least straight. but gender and sexuality doesn't particularly matter any more. i'll torture anyone and be equally satisfied Vioda: straight. but laura keeps giving me random yaoi moments. Eluin: well, it's not so much a sexuality as knowing that the soulmate is everything you've ever wanted and the best fusion of self possible.... i mean, it wouldn't matter if eleni was male or female... the connection would still be there... so it's mostly elenisexual. Eleni: *wrinkles nose* you're weird. Cole: straight. You Got Any Bad Habits?? Eleni: other than low self-esteem and a tendency to cause the deaths of others? not really. Karthik: i don't considering slaughtering life to be a bad habit... so no. Vioda: do i? apparently i'll have to bug laura and ask. at this point..... only that tendency to kill my family members. Eluin: well, i'm kinda clutzy... and i forget things sometimes.... and i don't always practice like i should so i screw up basic things... and i almost 'jumped' to my soulmate at the wrong time like /five/ times... maybe a few other things. ^^ Cole: not that i can think of off the top of my head... doesn't mean they aren't lurking somewhere beneath the surface however. Ever slept in all day? Eleni: it wasn't sleep. more like purposefully not moving. Karthik: that wasn't me. it was caleb. in his later days. Vioda: not all day, no. Eluin: yeah... got in a lot of trouble for it though... Cole: probably. but only when i was young. no time for such things now. Eye colors Eleni: light brown Karthik: Red. not too dark, not too bright, not too bold. Vioda: silver. Eluin: heh, blue. bright, veeeery light, /glowing/ blue. almost grey. wonder where my almost name came from? XD Cole: don't have one yet. Hair? Eleni: long, light brown. about waist-length. Karthik: just past waist-length, solid black. Vioda: Black. ridiculously long. Eluin: black. short. Cole: big, poofy, reddish-orange and spiky. kinda jin from yyh or daisuke from dnangel, only a bit lighter and more orange. Fat/Average/Slim? Everyone: AVERAGE! yayness. ^^ Rain, sunshine? Eleni: rain.... it's almost soothing.. Karthik: whichever brings the most despair. Vioda: erm.... laura would know. *will ask later* Eluin: rain!!! being a water elemental, i adore water almost as much as i adore eleni. ^^ Cole: sunshine. not enough of it in the world. (me: it matches his smile anyway. ^^) Pool, Beach? Eleni: pool? what is this pool of which you speak? Karthik: the one that brings the most despair. Vioda: such petty questions... *wanders off* Eluin: beach. fewer chemicals. purer to control. just trust me. Cole: *shrugs* depends more on who's where. ^^ Camping, staying home? Eleni: staying home. unless it's a big city. in which case whichever has fewer people. Karthik: whichever brings- Vioda: we get it. Eluin: camping! camping is fun! Cole: both are equally fun. it's always nice to have a home. Dog, Cat? Eleni: neither. as i don't want to kill them. Karthik: whichever- Vioda: shut up. Karthik: *grins evilly* *moves to attack* *scuffling noises move in the background* Eluin: dogs are more playful! and they like the water. Cole: no time for pets. too much time on the road. Believe in aliens? Eleni: why not? if magic and cursed races exist, why not aliens? Karthik: more to kill... *grins* Vioda: angalian, batwings, elementals, demons... why not aliens? Cole: hang on, i'm trying to figure that out. but shhh, you don't know that. ^^ Boy or girl? Eleni: girl. Karthik: male Vioda: male Eluin: male Cole: i'm a guy. Favorite Place? Eleni: the place where the pain is gone Karthik: darkness Vioda: home. it doesn't exist anymore Eluin: with eleni! and in the water. i love the water. Cole: cool dark nights in the moonlight in sparse woodlands with meadows..... where i can taste the flowers on the air and the fruits and plants... Do you like pancakes? Eleni: pancakes? Karthik: only if i can come up with a way to get them to cause people to scream... and i'm sure i can. Vioda: *shudders* as for the pancakes, i'll have to get back to you about that. Eluin: sure! the syrup gets all sticky but for a water elemental that's no problem. ^^ Cole: tasty.... Last words? Eleni: just don't let anyone else's death be my fault Karthik: don't worry. i'm getting to you eventually. so many to kill, so little time. *grins evilly for like the millionth time* Vioda: i need to leave now. Eluin: i'll protect you eleni, don't worry. ^^ Cole: if anyone asks, i wasn't here, right? *winks* Back to Original Character Quizzes.